


Without You

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clenching his hand around the wedding band hidden inside his jacket pocket Tooru drew in a shallow breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).



> ya'll can blame kat for this fic..
> 
> also listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3FWzKZqq4o) while reading if you want it to hurt more...
> 
> very much unedited cause i'm a lazy ass.. so point out mistakes if you find them!

Tooru smiled softly, tears welling up as he looked towards the sky. He’d never be able to get this out if he looked down.

Clenching his hand around the wedding band hidden inside his jacket pocket Tooru drew in a shallow breath.

“When we first met I was amazed. Amazed and annoyed all at once.” Tooru laughed thinking back on their first meeting. How that spike had slammed past him, the look on Shouyou’s face. Watching Shouyou play always ignited something deep inside of Tooru. 

“God you and Tobio irritated me to no end but watching you two work together on the court was amazing, I’ll admit it.” Tooru remembered watching Karasuno’s match against Shiritorizawa, remembered wishing he’d been standing on that court.

“I was irritated beyond belief that you and my idiot underclassman were the ones to kick Ushijima’s ass.” 

“And then a few years after entering university there you were trying out for my damn volleyball team. You can’t even imagine how excited I was, I’d always thought about what having you on my team would feel, and there you were. Of course I didn’t tell you any of that.”

“Playing with you put lit a fire in me like nothing else. You helped me achieve my dreams. Winning against Ushijima and Tobio. Iwa gets mad every time I bring up how we kicked his teams ass.” 

Tooru paused, drawing in a shaky breath he felt a tear slip down his face. Not bothering to brush it away he continued.

“It’s no surprise I fell in love with you, I was surprised of course, but when you look back at it everything fits. I fell in love with your smile, your laugh. God, your idiotic face every time you spiked a damn ball made my heart clench.”

“I fell hard, but you know how much of an idiot I am. I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t even look you in the eyes anymore. I never thought you would love me too but one day this feisty little volleyball player cornered me in the university locker room and demanded to know why I was ignoring him.”

Tooru couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered an enraged, half naked, Hinata Shouyou yelling at him after the rest of their team mates had left.

“I lost it. Who wouldn’t? I kissed you silly and you kissed me back just as passionately and it was the happiest moment of my life.”

“I had imagined so many times what it would be like to date you but my imagination never did it justice. Our Friday horrible movie nights where we either critiqued every detail or spent the whole time making out. Meeting your crazy family, watching Natsu attempt to play volleyball with you was definitely one of the most adorable things I’d ever seen.”

“You laughed at me when she gave me a makeover and I’m still mad that you sent that damn picture to practically everyone but it was your phone wallpaper for months and you smiled every time you saw it so I couldn’t be too angry.”

“Moving in together definitely tried my patience a few times but waking up wrapped around you every morning made up for anything you or I ever did to make each other angry.”

Tooru’s hand clenched harder around the ring and he could feel the metal biting into the flesh of his palm.

“I gave you that idiotic plastic ring I won at an arcade game. You smiled brighter then I’d ever seen and I promised you I’d get you the real one when I could.”

Tooru’s legs gave out underneath him and his knees met the ground with a dull thud. Leaning forward his head met cool stone. His throat felt like it was closing up and Tooru tried to breathe so hard but all he could manage were short broken sobs.

Pulling the engraved silver ring from his pocket Tooru placed it gently on the grave with shaking hands.

“Sorry Shouyou. It’s a bit late.”

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
